


salt

by catboyangyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyangyang/pseuds/catboyangyang
Summary: Hello, so i wrote this quickly in a fit of missing summer while learning about tectonic plates over zoom so pls excuse the un-betadness of it, if i had the time i promise it would be better (i hope). Anyways i here are some ideas i had for the house they are in because im in love with this aesthetic,the outside,this, and the pics below if you scroll,this.Also i did give Jae an Aston Martin so enjoy imagining Jae as james bond. Hope you enjoy !
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 18





	salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so i wrote this quickly in a fit of missing summer while learning about tectonic plates over zoom so pls excuse the un-betadness of it, if i had the time i promise it would be better (i hope). Anyways i here are some ideas i had for the house they are in because im in love with this aesthetic, [the outside](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://margoandme.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/2U0A6920-1200x1800.jpg&sa=D&ust=1610659161613000&usg=AOvVaw0WpxtDuVPjjC_QYIekN2FE), [this, and the pics below if you scroll](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384635624421571417/&sa=D&ust=1610659161613000&usg=AOvVaw3RRr6jBbv7FwCSIpDXpUvk), [this.](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://twitter.com/i/status/1168950806781091841&sa=D&ust=1610659161613000&usg=AOvVaw1cBZYUrCnzOidNXdUzcj3b) Also i did give Jae an Aston Martin so enjoy imagining Jae as james bond. Hope you enjoy !

**_Salt_ **

**__**

Water dripped off the roof and the moon’s rays began bouncing off the ocean again. They had seen the rain from afar hovering in the sky for hours but in seconds it finally caught up to them and shattered the sky. The large drops pounding against the roof and leaving small bumps in the sand. 

Now the storm seemed to be over and the air felt clean. The world was washed of anything but lazy happiness and stars. 

Taeyong rolled over resting his head and elbow on the large open window sill. The sheets twisted around his body and rippled slightly at the breeze from the ceiling fan left on. Jaehyun rested his cheek on Taeyong’s upper arm. 

Taeyong reached up stroking Jaehyun’s hair. It was damp on his forehead and neck. The heat hung still in the air around them. So did the water from the storm, heavy, leaving small beads of perspiration. They should get out of bed and bathe; the outdoor shower would be nice, but Taeyong didn’t want to. He didn’t think Jaehyun wanted to either. He continued stroking Jaehyun’s hair. 

It smelled like salt. Everything here smelled like salt. The house’s large hallways and high ceilinged rooms, their clothes, just the air itself smelled like ocean water. 

Jaehyun moved his head and kissed Taeyong’s temple, pressing his bare chest against Taeyong’s back. The stars reflected in the water. Jaehyun continued to kiss along Taeyong’s face, soft lips on his ear, behind it, on his cheek, his jawline, his neck. 

The only sounds were the ceiling fans quiet hum, drops of rain leftover on leaves and the roof, and the waves lapping against wet sand. The clock on the bedside table read 9:37. 

Taeyong looked back at Jaehyun. “We have the dinner reservations tonight. We’ll be late.” 

Jaehyun glanced at the clock but didn’t make a move to get up. “Shit.” 

Taeyong smiled and slowly sat up untangling his body from the sheets. The cotton would leave prints next to the flush of red blotches on his chest. Jaehyun watched him pull on a pair of underwear from the foot of the bed. Taeyong didn’t know if they were Jaehyun’s or his. 

After a minute Jaehyun stood up, the sheets tumbled to the floor. 

He re-wore the same white button-up shirt and shorts as he had on earlier in the day at the beach. The shirt was expensive, a gift from Jaehyun’s parents. Taeyong checked his reflection in the large mirror next to the bed. The sun had burned him. His cheeks and ears were pink.

They walked downstairs their footsteps echoing in the space, they could still hear the waves though, when they arrived to the house weeks ago they opened the windows wide to usher out dust and shadows. There was no one around for miles to try and break-in. 

Jaehyun started the [car](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://cdn.wallpaper.com/main/styles/responsive_920w_scale/s3/astonmartindb11volantefrontsideview.jpg&sa=D&ust=1610658809927000&usg=AOvVaw3kO-1M_rUvHtumpByFVV3l). Cicadas chirped from the bushes near the door and in the trees lining the drive. Taeyong opened the roof, moonlight spilling in across the leather seats and their faces. 

Jaehyun pulled out of the driveway and immediately sped up on the road. The wind coming off the ocean whistled in their ears. The beads of water on the windshield crawled to the corners and then slipped off. Taeyong lit a cigarette, taking a drag he leaned back against the seat. The wind was whipping his hair and cooling his pink cheeks; waking him up from the humid drowsiness left by the rain and heat. 

They drove far too fast along the road. Jaehyun kept swerving too close to the guardrail that kept them from falling off the cliff into the sea. He would look over grinning to Taeyong every time to see if he had unnerved him. Taeyong blew a cloud of smoke into Jaehyun’s face as chastisement. 

The stars threw a soft light across the landscape, carving out the rock on one side of the car, simmering on the ocean on the other side, and playing along their faces making the lines soft. Taeyong passed the cigarette to Jaehyun lips who took a long drag before Taeyong took his hand away. The small clock on the dashboard read 9:45.

“Go faster. They’ll take our reservation away.” Taeyong exhaled and watched the ocean air skim away the smoke cloud. 

“They won’t _take_ our reservation.” Jaehyun grinned rolling his eyes. 

He revved the engine and another rush of wind blew into their faces. Jaehyun watched Taeyong laugh blow. They sped off, leaving everything behind, the moon as their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head that was their honeymoon or they eloped, or something like that. Thanks for reading, kudos and shit are super appreciated. Have a good day !


End file.
